Tesoro
by emmyloo-x
Summary: One brother seemed to hate you. The other brother was obviously in love with you. You thought Italians were very unfair. North ItalyxOC...RomanoxOC.. Rated M for some language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Newwwww story with the Italian Brothers x3 omg omg omg omg! I hope you like the first chapter, sorry its kinda short, the next chapter wont be though! xD Enjoy.**_

_**-Emy**_

* * *

><p>You were best friends with a total ditz. How it worked out for you, you had no idea. Italy was so bubbly and energetic, it drained your battery. You thought day after day why. And then it smacked you in the face like the baseball did to Canada when he played ball with America. He looked so much like his brother, Romano. No, you weren't using Italy to get to his brother; you actually liked Italy to much to do such a thing to him.<p>

Ever since you could remember, you were always paired with one of the Italy's. When you were younger, you were with Romano all the time, and living with Spain. But as you grew, Romano's interest in you seemed to fade, and you became friends with his brother. You watched him grow up, and he seemed to have interest in any female with two legs, other than yourself.

Italy told you almost every day that you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and that his brother was an idiot not to see it. Yes, it made you smile like a weirdo, but it only made you wish Romano would notice you again like when you were kids. Italy's reassurances of your beauty and the constant flirting with you, also made you realize you were falling quickly for him.

* * *

><p>You slammed your head against the wood of your table as you took a deep breath in. Goddamn Italians. Making women fall in love to quickly, making them confused, and lost. Just thinking about the brothers gave you a severe headache, but you couldn't push them out of your head. Brown eyes watched as the more bubbly part of the nation poured a large pot of pasta into the sink to drain the water. You smiled softly.<p>

"Italy..." He turned and looked at you, "Thanks for inviting me over."

"You're welcome Ella~. I would have been lonely without you~!" He smiled sweetly.

You returned the sweet smile before sitting up straight and streaching. "It's just me and you? I thought you'd invite Germany over or something."

"No silly It's not just us! But it's not Germany either."

Your ears perked up, "Then who is it?"

"Damnit Feliciano, why did you want me to come over right now?" The much deeper, Italian accented voice yelled as the front door slammed shut.

Oh. Crap. You took one look at the frame of the door and wanted to run all the way to China, even if it meant going over creepy Russia. There stood the darker haired brother, arms crossed on his chest, his usual scowl on his face.

"I wanted you to have dinner with us ve~ were having pasta~!"

You couldn't help but stare at him. You honestly hadn't seen him lately, so you had to stare. He pulled the chair across from you out and sat down in it.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he nearly growled at you.

You were taken back. He seemed so cold towards you. "N-nothing." You said and focused on the cherry-wood of the table.

Just then, Italy sat the bowl of pasta onto the table, as well as a smaller dish full of red tomato sauce. Well crap. You could just tell right then that this dinner was going to be the most tense dinner in all the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Way longer chapter than the last. xP. Sorry i havent been updating darlings. I've been sick and on "Bedrest" according to my madre :P. Sorry if Italy seems a lil OCC, he needed to be more romantic xP So yup. He'll be back to normal next chapter.**_

_**-Emy**_

* * *

><p>You looked at the pasta on your plate and soon after lost your appetite. You couldn't concentrate with both brothers sitting at the same table as you, at the same time.<p>

"Excuse me for a minute..." you mumbled, stood up and made your way out of the kitchen and into the living room. You took a seat at the couch and attempted to clear your mind of all thoughts, even if it was only for a few minutes.

"Ve~ you could have said something to her." The bubbly part of the nation told his stern brother.

"Why the hell should I? She prefers you just like every other dickhead." He nearly shouted back at him.

Italy sat quietly and picked at the food on his plate. "Don't talk like that fratello [1]…"

"Stop the bullshit Feliciano. You know it's true." Romano paused for a moment, "Even Spain wanted you instead of me." He grunted out.

The darker hair Italian sat back and raised an eyebrow at his brother, as if asking for a response as to what he told him. But no, Italy said nothing to his brother, as you came back into the room and took your spot next to him.

"Sorry about that." You mumbled.

"Ve, "It's okay."

You looked at Italy, then to his brother. Tension filled the air around you. Italy wasn't jumping around and Romano looked pissed off. You looked at Italy once again and gave him the 'what's wrong?' look.

"Don't worry about it bello [2]~." He told you sweetly and patted your hand. You nodded and smiled sheepishly at him.

Romano nearly killed his brother with the daggers he sent his way. The touches of affection his brother gave you made his blood boil. And what's worse, Italy had the nerve to do such an action RIGHT in front of him.

You took a peek at Romano. He looked as if he was going to combust at any giving moment. The urge to ask him what was wrong filled your heart. But you knew if you asked, he would just yell at you in response. His eyes snapped from his brother to you. The amber eyes were on fire as they bored into your brown ones. Shifting uncomfortably, you broke the awkward eye contact with him and looked at Italy again.

"Thank you for dinner Feliciano." You told him.

"It was really no problem~! You know I love to cook pasta~!" He giggled, returning to the ditzy nation you knew all to well.

Italy then looked at his brother, "Vi ringrazio per essere venuti fratello.[3]" He told Romano, who only grunted in response.

"I'll be seeing you Feliciano." Romano grumbled, stood up and left. You watched him leave, and nearly let out a sigh of relief. The tension and awkwardness that was radiating from his body was nearly strangling you.

"I should be getting home." You said quietly.

Italy looked at you. "Ve, I should walk you home~!"

You blushed lightly and nodded. Italy shot up from his seat, took hold of you hand and nearly pulled you to the front door. You slipped your shoes on, put your jacket on and grabbed your bag while Italy put his shoes on and opened the door for you.

"Thank you for walking me home Feli." You said, using his nickname.

"Ve, it was no problem~! It's dangerous to be out here alone at night!"

You quickly reached your house, and before going inside you turned to thank him once more. "Thanks."

He smiled at you, took your hand and kissed it softly. You blushed at the sudden contact. You had always wondered how Italy seemed to be the ditzy kind, but he was also the slow romantic type as well. Well, he was Italian, and he was somewhat raised by France…

He looked up at you, and for once his eyes were actually open. The soft amber color of his eyes relaxed you so much. They were different from Romano's.

Without warning, soft lips made contact with yours. Your eyes widened. The kiss only lasted a second, before he pulled away from you. A blush was obviously on your face as you looked at him.

"Big brother France said I do that to the girls I love."

Your fingers brushed against your own lips, "You love me?"

"Si.[4]" He whispered.

Holy. Hell. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden? What charged him to finally make a serious move on you? Was it time? Was it... His brother? No it couldn't have been his brother. All thought was wiped from your mind as he put his lips back on yours.

"Non riesco a stare un giorno senza di te.[5]" He said.

"F-Feliciano..."

"When we first met because of brother, I thought he was a fool not to notice what was in front of him. He still is a fool not to notice. Sei bellissima, Ella. [6]"

You smiled brightly before hugging Italy tightly. "I needed that Feli." You said before tears slipped from your eyes. Italy felt the tears on his shirt causing him to rub you back to comfort you. "Thank you so much."

He nuzzled your neck softly. "Brother doesn't know what he's missing." He whispered in your ear. "Sei incredibile.[7]" Italy pulled away before kissing you once again.

Romano sat behind a bush in your front yard, and just watched what his brother told you. He clenched his fist together, his knuckles turning slightly white. Anger and jealousy were filling his heart. If he had to fight his younger brother to get to your heart, then let it be. At that moment, he really did regret not noticing you. Not noticing the shine your brown hair gave, the large brown eyes, and the perfect way your voice sounded. He regretted so much. What he regretted most was the fact he never told you how muched he truly loved you.

_**1-Brother**_

_**2-Beautiful **_

_**3-thank you for coming brother**_

_**4- Yes(Like you didn't already know that xD)**_

_**5-I can't stand a day without you.**_

_**6-You're beautiful Ella.**_

_**7-You're amazing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Romano!" you yelled sweetly through Spain's home, a perfect tomato in your hands._

"_Mine!" he yelled, coming out of nowhere and taking the food out of your hands._

_You looked at him. "Romano! That was my tomato!"_

_He looked at you as he took a nibble of the red food. "Not anymore."_

_Tears welled up in your eyes. "JERK!" You yelled, and ran to find Spain. Once said nation was found, you hugged his legs tightly._

"_E-Ella! What happened?" _

"_Romano ate mi tomato!"_

_Spain picked you up and whispered to you, "He doesn't know how to share. Now, how about I get you a new tomato?"_

_You smiled. "Si Spain~!"_

* * *

><p>Your brown eyes opened slowly as you took in what had happened in your dream. You hadn't dreamt or even thought of your time with Spain and Romano lately… so why did it just happen? You snapped your train of thought and sighed softly.<p>

"Bello [1], are you awake ve?" Italy said while bouncing his way into your room.

You nodded and rubbed your eyes. "Yah, I'm awake Feli."

He smiled and placed a small kiss onto your lips. "Today we're going to see Germany ve! I need to tell him I finally admitted to you~!"

You swiped a finger against your lips. Oh yah... Italy confessed his love for you last night. "Did you stay here last night?" you asked.

"No! I just got here~!"

"Oh okay." You giggled and slipped your legs over the bedside. "Where are we meeting Germany?"

"The café in town ve~."

You stretched your waking up body and yawned. "Okay. Just get out. I need to get dressed."

"Ve, why can't I stay?"

You looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "You seriously don't know why?"

"No~."

Sighing, you pointed your finger at your door, "Out. I'll explain later why you aren't allowed in here when I change."

"Ve okay." He said, and left the room.

Once he left the room, all thoughts of his brother returned. "Why is he invading my dreams? So unfair." You mumbled as you pulled the blue shirt over you head. You slipped on a white skirt that stopped mid-thigh and slipped on a pair of shoes and left your room, and walked into your bathroom. You brushed your hair and smoothed out any flaws on your face before leaving the bathroom and exiting your room. You were greeted with a happy looking Italy.

"You look beautiful." He told you sweetly.

"T-thank you Feli." You said, while a blush emitted on your face.

"Let's get going~! We'll be late if we don't~!" he told you, grabbed your hand and nearly pulled you out of your house.

Fingers still innocently intertwined, Italy absent-mindedly swayed your hands around. "Ve, Germany is going to be so happy!" He smiled brightly at you.

Smiling sweetly at him you reply, "I bet he will be~!" You giggled at the thought of Germany actually wearing a smile instead of the stern look he was known for. Italy looked at you and placed a small kiss on your forehead.

"Makes me sick." Romano mumbled as he watched you and his brother walk to town together. Holding hands. Kissing. He admitted that deep down, he felt like a stalker, following his brother around. But it wasn't because of his brother he was doing such a thing. It was because of you. Following from a distance behind you, he was glad you hadn't even noticed that he was there. For if you found out, he'd have to come up with some lame-ass excuse as to why he was there.

Italy smiled and nearly tackled the blonde blue-eyed nation to the ground in a hug. "Germany~!"

"Italy! Get off." Germany said, pulled Italy off and straightened his clothes out. "Now, why did you invite me out here? Did Switzerland try to shoot you again?"

"No!" He giggled, "I finally admitted to Ella Ve~!"

Germany looked at you, who was standing quietly by Italy's side the whole time. "Really now? How did you take it?"

You smiled. "I took it quiet well."

Germany somewhat smiled. "If someone as annoying as Italy told me they loved me, I'd have to jump off a cliff."

You laughed. "Funny Germany."

'So perfect that laugh is!' Romano thought as he stood beside a tree a good way away from you, but still in hearing distance.

"Ve~! Take a seat." Italy gestured towards a table.

Germany sat first. But, Italy pulled your chair out for you. Sitting softly, you let the ditzy nation push it in for you. "A-ah thank you Feli."

"No problem~!" He giggled and sat next to Germany.

Germany could feel that someone was watching them. All the years in war and training for wars gave him somewhat of a 6th sense. He scanned the area, but his eyes only landed on one certain dark haired Italian next to a tree. He did wander why he was there, seemingly spying on them, but he didn't dare go talk to him. He knew that Italy would follow, and a fight would happen because of it.

Germany turned back to Italy, who was talking the whole time. But, he also noticed you looking around, as if you could now feel someone watching you.

"Romano~!" Someone yelled and ran next to the southern part of the country. You couldn't help but look behind you.

Spain ran happily towards Romano, who was leaning against a tree. 'Why was he there?' You thought.

Spain hugged Romano tightly and then asked, "Why are you out here alone? Against a tree?"

Romano nearly face-palmed. "Ella is right there." He whispered harshly.

Spain turned around and looked at you. He also noticed you were with Italy and Germany. Turing back to Romano, he smiled slyly. Out of all people to know his little _obsession _with you, it HAD to be Spain. "I see Italy got to her before you could." He laughed slightly. "You didn't bring her any passion Romano!" and with that Spain slapped his back.

Romano grumbled and looked at the ground, a blush dancing its way across his sun-kissed cheeks. "Shut-up damnit."

"Oy, I think she knows you're here now~!" Spain whispered and laughed.

Romano looked over at you. You were staring at him and Spain. Damn that jerk Spain! It was his fault Romano's cover got blown!

"I'm going to go say hi~!" Spain said happily and walked your way. Romano, this time, did face-palm. Spain stood in front of you, grabbed your hand and kissed it softly. "Mi amor [2] Ella! Long time no see, si?"

"S-si!" you said and smiled brightly at him.

"You know," Spain said and leaned closer to your ear, "Romano is over there spying on you."

He laughed as a bright blush dusted your skin. "I-I'm going to have a word with him." you said and stood up. "I'll be right back Feli." You said and smiled at him. He smiled and nodded as you made your way to Romano.

_**1-Beautiful**_

_**2-My love**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAAA Epic cliff hanger? Oh i think sooo~! loves you x3<strong>_

_**-emy**_


	4. Chapter 4

His gut told him to run before you even reached where he was, but his heart wanted him to stay.

"What the-"you started out, before he grabbed you and pulled you into the bush behind him.

"Just shut-up okay? Let me explain." Romano searched his brain for any reason as to why he would be there. You looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Well- you see. I'm meeting a girl here; I was just waiting for her."

You nearly scoffed. Another girl. Rolling your brown eyes you looked at him again, "That's all I wanted to know. Spain said you were here spying on me."

Romano wanted to punch Spain in the face. SO. ! "I wasn't, I assure you."

"Okay then. Bye." You said and turned around.

Romano wasn't thinking straight when he grabbed your wrist and turned you towards him again. "I-I," you looked at him, eyes wider than usual. He had to stop this. This lying game. "i-I lied to you. I'm sorry."

"W-what?"

"Damnit! I said it once, do I have to repeat it?" he yelled and looked at the ground. "I-I said I'm sorry. Sorry for lying to you, and sorry for yelling at you."

You wiggled your wrist away from his hand. "Don't sweat it Romano." You gently chided. "It's not-"

He cut you off, "It may be nothing to you, but it's something to me." He still looked at the ground.

"W-what do you mean?"

He couldn't tell you... No. Feliciano got to you first. His fist clenched together tightly. 'Stop thinking of your dumb brother, and think of yourself!' he yelled like a mantra inside of his head. "Do you remember when we were kids?" He said softly.

You nodded. "I've been thinking about that time lately…" you admitted.

He smiled slightly, might as well spill it out while he has you alone. "That time, and the time away from you made me realize…" he paused for a minute. "That every girl that came my way, I took in and tried to think that they were as amazing as you are."

"R-Romano…" you whispered.

"You are a very unfair girl, you know that?" he laughed out. "Messing around with my heart like you do." No words could be formed in your throat as he continued on. "But, no. Feliciano got you first, fair and square." He laughed again. "Spain told me it's because I didn't bring passion into your life like my fratello [1] did." He looked at you. "Is that true?"

"Romano…" you started slowly, trying to form your words right. "You never showed me any attention. And now you're floundering me with it. When we were growing up, you constantly hit and picked on me. Yes, back then I was naïve enough to think that you really did like me. But we grew up. You started going out with girl after girl, and I went with Feliciano." You looked into his eyes. "Passion wasn't what I was searching for. I was searching for someone who could hold my heart, and keep it tight inside of their trustful hands."

The southern part of the country cursed under his breath. "This is fucking stupid." He could feel tears build up behind his eyes. He had just gotten shot down.

"I'm sorry Romano…" You paused for a second. "I did love you."

He looked at you. "You _did_."

"Si, I still do…" you let a breath out, "But, it tore me to see you go after every girl other than me. It made me feel ugly, and like I wasn't even worth your time. Feliciano _wants _to spend time with me for the pure enjoyment not because he's forced."

"You have never been ugly. Sei la cosa più bella del mondo. [2] You're worth all the time in the world." He whispered quietly.

"You sound just like your brother!" You said. "You're just as unfair as I am. You toy with me, and it makes me feel terrible Romano."

"Mi dispiace… [3]" he could feel a tear fall from his eye. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace..." He repeated. "Sono inamorato di te [4], Ella."

Que staring at the dark haired Italian. Was it 'confess your love to the one you truly love.' Week or something?

He had done it. He had finally told you how he really did feel. He didn't give a shit if it was just a day after his brother told you. He was proud of himself that he actually did it, and didn't chicken out. He grabbed your slender wrist and forced you into a hug. You could feel a few tears slip from his eyes and land on your shirt.

You couldn't say anything as he hugged you tightly. The sudden love of both brothers thrusted upon you within a 24 hour time period was too much to handle. You couldn't stop your hand from coming up and rubbing his back softly.

"I want to do something…" He whispered against your shoulder. "Promise me you won't tell Feliciano or anyone I did this okay?"

"Okay, what is-mmmph!"

He had pulled away from your shoulder and slammed his lips onto yours. His hands grabbed your shoulders to assure that you stayed in your spot, as he let the emotions in his kiss seal his feelings for you.

_**1-Brother**_

_**2-you are the most beautiful thing in the world.**_

_**3-I'm sorry.**_

_**4-I'm in love with you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>x3 hehe another somewhat epic cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed-<strong>_

_**-emy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_New chapter lovies~~! _**

**_Me: Yay –dances-_**

**_Romano: -walks in to see me dancing idiotically- What the hell are you doing?_**

**_Me: It's my new chapter dance. BE JEALOUS!_**

**_Romano: -stares- Well, just... no. Emmy here doesn't own Hetalia, or any of the characters mentioned. She only owns the story-plot and the oc._**

**_Me: ROMANO! Lookie the turtle I found x3._**

**_Romano: T-turtle? –faints-_**

* * *

><p>You couldn't help but kiss back. The man, who you thought would never like you, was here kissing you. Your eyes slipped closed, and you slightly leaned closer to him.<p>

'No! Stop this!' that little voice inside your head yelled. 'What about Feli?' Quickly, you pulled away from him and nearly pushed him off of you.

He looked at you, and you couldn't help but stare back. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what..?"

"Why did you have to choose my brother?" He paused. "He doesn't even know how to handle girls." He spat angrily.

Anger rising slightly you grunted out, "And you do? At least your brother isn't a man whore!"

Romano looked at you again, and you could see that you had just hurt him deeply. You weren't thinking when you said that too him. Hell, it was the first thing to come out as a response.

"So, that's how you really feel about me…" He said and stared at the ground.

"R-Romano. I didn't mean that…"

"Then what the fuck did you mean?"

"i-I wasn't thinking…" You stuttered. "I'm sorry!"

He looked at you again. Tears finally fell from your eyes, and he had to fight the urge to pull you to him and wipe every last one away. Damn you. You made him like this, like a dog on a leash. Damn himself. He should have gotten you when he had the chance.

His fingers twitched slightly before he leaned towards you and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry…" He whispered quietly.

You didn't have to think twice when you cupped your hand over his and made it stay on your cheek. "Something about you Italians makes a girl fall over and over." You whispered.

He smiled slightly at the sight of your hand on top of his, though the smile faded with your next words. "Why didn't you tell me all of this sooner?"

He honestly didn't know the answer to that question. He nibbled lightly on his bottom lip as he thought about it. "I knew you were in love with my brother." He paused for a moment. "I knew you would be better with him. I'm just a selfish jerk who doesn't deserve what he wants."

You brought his hand to your lips. "You aren't a jerk. You deserve so much Lovino." You said, using the name Spain used to call him.

He smiled lightly at you. "Thank you." He whispered.

You smiled. "You're welcome."

He brought his hands around you and pulled you into a tight hug. He whispered in your ear, "I need you."

You had to chock a sob down as you wrapped your arms around his neck. "Romano… What about Feliciano?"

He stiffened. "Why does everyone have to bring him up?" he harshly spat. "He gets everything_ I_ want and more. It's so unfair."

You played with the hair on the back of his neck. "I know that! But, even you said your brother got me fair and square. Frankly, it's flattering to have to Italians after me, but not two brothers Romano." He said. "I can't take having to hurt one of you for the other."

He grumbled as you pushed your hand into his hair and brushed it lightly, "I used to love when you did this to me." He mumbled. "My brother… You should get back to him." He grunted out and pulled you away. "Get back to him before I do something to you, something I'll regret."

You looked at him, a frown on your face. "Okay Romano…" you couldn't help but lean forward and peck his cheek lightly.

"I'll see you later." You whispered.

"Ciao bello[1]." He whispered back to you, as you scuttled you way back to his brother.

* * *

><p>You plastered a fake smile as you took a seat next to Italy. You noted that Germany must have left, for he wasn't at the table anymore, but Spain was still there.<p>

"Romano was here meeting a girl." You lied.

"Ve~ that sounds like my fratello [2]." Italy said as he placed his hand on yours. You jumped slightly at the sudden contact.

Spain watched you carefully. The way you were avoiding eye contact with Italy, the way you seemed to be forcing a smile. He knew then what Romano had done and told you. He could practically read it like a book, but Italy had no clue.

He gave you a sly smile "I should get going. But, Ella come visit me sometime. Romano is always there and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." You blushed lightly. "And I get so lonely~!" He admitted to you and nearly tackled you in a hug.

"I will Spain." You said and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I'll be seeing you Ella! Bye Italy~!"

"Ciao [3] Spain~!" Italy shouted as Spain left.

Italy looked at you and asked, "Ve, is something wrong?"

You couldn't tell him what Romano had done. No. "I'm just a little tired Feli."

"It_ is_ almost siesta time ve." He stood and pulled you with him. "Let's get going~! Or we'll be late!"

His hand was delicately wrapped with yours as he started towards your house. You mind constantly ran back to Romano, and the moment of passion his kiss gave you. You needed to get him out of your mind, even if it was for a second.

You reached your house fairly quickly. You unlocked your door and stepped inside, Italy right behind you. Once your door was shut fully, you nearly pushed Italy against the wooden door and placed your lips on his. He squeaked lightly, but placed his slim hands on your waist, and pulled you slightly closer. He took a bold move and nibbled on your bottom lip.

You opened your mouth, and let his tongue enter. Curiously, he tapped your own pink appendage, causing a war to be started in your mouths. One of your hands were on the small of his back, the other tangled in his hair. He moaned into your mouth as your finger wrapped around the sensitive curl.

You pulled away and attempted to re-gain your breath. Italy looked at you, eyes opened wide. "E-Ella." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Feli." You mumbled and pulled away from him. "I-I just needed to do that."

Italy closed his eyes, looking more like himself and smiled. "Ve~ I understand!"

The clock behind you dinged, causing Italy to nearly have a panic attack and run to your bed room, stripping his clothes on the way. "Siesta~!"

You blushed, the thought of a naked Italian on your bed rushed through your mind. Cue massive nosebleed here please.

You walked cautiously to your bedroom, tapped the door slightly, making it open even more and peeked inside. Good. Italy had wrapped himself up in your blankets enough that nothing vital was showing. Italy was snuggling into your pillow and drifted off to sleep. Sometimes you wondered what even made you fall in love with him. And with his brother. You swore to whatever god was up there, that if you ever meet another male with the last name Vargas, you were going to move. Far. AWAY. Because the Vargas brothers are enough to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1-Beautiful<em>**

**_2-Brother_**

**_3-Bye_**


	6. Chapter 6

This was the week you'd been waiting for, the week you were going to visit Spain. You had to admit that you did miss the overly flirty nation a lot, and he probably missed you just as much. He was like a father to you. You just hoped –a little bit- that Romano wouldn't be there. Ever since your relationship with his brother blossomed, you couldn't get the more stern part of the nation out of your head. That's all you need, A Vargas with you while you were on vacation.

"Mi amor [1] Ella~!" Spain said happily as he nearly pushed you down in a hug as you exited the plane.

"H-hey Antonio!" you said, and grabbed hold of him, for fear you were going to fall backwards.

Standing straight once again, you noticed a certain Italian behind Spain, standing awkwardly.

"Ciao Romano." You smiled sweetly at you.

He swore he'd melt to the ground from the smile you gave him. "C-ciao Ella."

Before you could even grab your bags, Spain grabbed both and handed one to Romano, who grumbled lightly before taking it.

"Now Antonio. Where am I staying in Spain?" you asked and looked at him.

He smirked at the Italian next to him and replied, "You'll be staying with me and Romano of course! Just like old times si?"

If it was possible to chock on air, you would have done that with the sharp breath you took in when he said Romano's name. "S-si." Was all you could reply.

* * *

><p>Spain pushed his door open, and gestured you inside. You couldn't contain the smile that burst open on your face. The house was still the same. It looked the same, had the same vibe, and even smelled the same. Your eyes scanned the room before you walked down the hall, following the Spaniard in front of you.<p>

Stopping at a very familiar door, your smile got brighter. Still written on the wood of the door was "Jerk Romano-STAY OUT!" You pushed the door open before memories started flooding into your mind.

The purple bed sheets on the bed, the purple curtains, and the teddy bears stacked neatly on the bed. Everything was a memory in your old room. Spain and Romano dropped your bags in the door way. "You never changed it."

"No, I couldn't! It brings good memories back." Spain replied.

"It really does." You said and sat on the bed.

"Ah, I should be getting to my meeting." Spain said, "I'll be back in a few hours Ella, Romano." He walked out of the room.

You looked at Romano and smiled. "I never did let you in here."

He cracked a small smile, "I was pissed you never did."

You laughed, "Well, now look at it. It's nothing special." You said and picked up a stuffed animal. You petted it softly before realizing there was a stitch on it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Spain!" you joyfully skipped towards him and hugged his legs. "Bunny and I had Churros today!"<em>

_He smiled, "Really now? I bet they were good churros."_

"_Si! They were!"_

_Just then Romano walked into the room, and saw you hugging a small stuffed animal to your chest. "Bunny is my bestiest friend!"_

_Romano tore the bunny toy away from your grasp, but you grabbed hold of the leg before he fully got it. "Give me bunny back!" you yelled at him._

"_No! I'm your only best friend. Jerk-bunny doesn't deserve you!" He said and pulled harder, causing a loud tearing sound to fill your ears._

_You looked down, at your bunny toy and started crying. He was in two pieces, one piece in Romano's hand and one in yours. His stuffing scattered on the floor._

"_Damn you jerk-Romano! I HATE YOU!" You cried and screamed. _

_Spain took you into his arms and rubbed your back softly. "That wasn't very nice Romano." He said sternly. "You need to somehow make up for bunny losing his life." He said and walked away, you still in his arms._

_Two days later, you were playing with the dog stuffed animal on the floor. Romano walked in and shoved something in your face. "W-wha?"_

"_I'm sorry for hurting bunny." He mumbled. A bunny with his leg sewn on was in your face. _

_You couldn't help but let some tears fall from your face. "Gracias[2] Romano!" you gleefully stood up and hugged him tightly._

_He blushed and hugged you back._

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you broke it though." You laughed.<p>

He smiled and said, "I was your best friend then. You didn't need the damn bunny."

"But still. He was amazing to me. I told him all my secrets!"

Romano walked into the room and sat down next to you. "That damn bunny…" he mumbled. You smiled. "That damn bunny can go to hell." He grumbled. "But, before he goes, he can tell me every last secret he knows."

You laughed, "He pinky promised me he would never tell anyone."

"I'll break its fucking pinky."

You laughed, "I'll cry if you hurt bunny again."

He looked at you, "I bet you won't."

"Okay, maybe not cry. But I'd be angry at you."

"Sure sure." He laughed lightly.

You looked at him, "Romano, why do you hang out with Spain still? It seems you don't really like him…"

He nibbled his bottom lip, "He reminds me of the memories we had together when we lived here."

"A-ah. I guess that makes sense."

He grabbed your chin. "It really does. Those memories make me happy."

You couldn't force your eyes too look anywhere but his own. "They make me happy too." You whispered. "Very happy."

Any rational thought was wiped away with his lips on yours. He sweetly kissed you, as if you had been meant for it. It was you and him, only. In the recesses of your mind was Italy, his scent, his touch, his kisses. You were in a never ending love triangle, because you knew neither brother would give up until they finally get what they wanted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1-My love<strong>_

_**2-Thank you**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry Feliciano hasnt been in it lately~! He'll be back soon i promise darlings!**_

_**Enjoy the next installment of the story~!**_

_**CIAO!**_

_**-Emmy**_

* * *

><p>The sun light hit your eyes, causing you to groan and turn over. "Damn sun..." you moaned out and sat up. You smiled as you remembered where you were. You threw your legs over the side of the bed, stretched and left the room. The familiar smell of churros hit your nose as you got closer to the kitchen. Reaching your destination, you noticed Spain leaning against the counter, while Romano was sitting at the table.<p>

"Good morning Ella~!" Spain said happily.

You smiled tiredly and replied, "Good morning." You looked at Romano as you sat down across from him, "Buonigorno [1] Romano."

"Buonigorno." He replied.

Spain sat at the head of the table and smiled brightly, "Tell us Ella, what do you want to do today?"

You thought for a moment, "I really want to go to the bull fighting ring." You smiled happily at Spain, who smiled just as happily.

"That's great! Romano, will you be going?"

The Italian grunted, "Yeah."

Romano looked at you, the ends of his lips tilting upwards. Just then Spain said, "We'll leave when you're ready Ella."

"Okay Antonio!" You said and stood, "I'm gonna go take a shower~!" With that you left the room.

Spain looked at Romano and smirked. "You really need to talk a little bit more when she's around."

"Shut-up damnit." He nearly shouted.

"Romano! You need to give her passion, show her you really want her~!"

"Spain, shut-up! I already kissed her. Twice damnit! I think that's enough." Romano yelled.

"You really are a coward. Even your brother gives her enough passion." Spain taunted.

"I'm not a fucking coward." He grumbled. "I'll show you. I'll take her from my fratello [2]."

* * *

><p>You turned the water off, and grabbed the towel from the hook on the wall. Wrapping it around your body, you quietly stalked to your old bedroom to get changed. You slipped on your undergarments, pulled the pale purple shirt over your head and pulled up the black skirt. You hummed as you walked back to the bathroom, hairbrush in hand. You ran it threw your brown hair before pulling it back and tying it into a pony tail. You looked at yourself once more before running back to the bed room and putting your shoes on.<p>

"Aye, Ella are you ready?" Romano asked and knocked at the door.

You grabbed your bag and opened the door, "Yeah. Let's get going~!" You smiled at him.

* * *

><p>You sat in the audience of the bull fighting ring, and watched as Spain taunted the bull with the swishing of the red fabric. One thing you really loved about Spain was watching him in the matador outfit. Romano nearly groaned as you he watched you gawk over Spain.<p>

You could feel Romano staring at your side. You looked over at him, causing him to blush and force his gaze towards Spain. You nibbled your bottom lip before leaning to the side and swishing your finger around his curl. He stiffened before looking at you. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I-I just wondered what would happen... You never let me touch it when we were kids! I'm sorry!" You quickly tried to pull your hand away, but he grabbed it.

"Don't ever touch it. Or I _WILL_ punish you." He threatened.

"Why can't I? Isn't it just a normal hair curl?"

"It's sensitive." He paused, "It's hard to explain really."

"o-oh. I'm sorry I touched it…" You mumbled.

He looked at you, "Just don't do it again." He thought for a moment, "Don't touch my brothers either. It's the same thing with his."

You nodded. "Thanks for uhm, telling me that."

Romano leaned back and soaked in the sun, "Do you ever miss the days with Spain like this?" He asked.

You laughed, "Yeah, I miss them a lot actually." You thought for a moment, "I really miss when we used to race home whenever we were walking home from the ring."

He groaned, "You always won."

"I did huh? Except there was one time we totally tied."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to win~! I always win!" you said as you walked out of the ring, with Spain behind you and Romano next to you.<em>

_"Ready, set," Romano started. _

_"GO!" you finished and started running as fast as your legs could take you. _

_Romano stayed on your tail the whole time, until he got the opportunity to get in front of you. You weren't paying attention, and you tripped over a stupid brick someone decided to put in your path. You skidded across the pavement, until you stopped. Tears started leaking from your eyes, and a sob came from your mouth. Romano stopped and turned around._

_Running next to you, he kneeled down and asked you, "What happened?"_

_"I tripped WAHH!" you cried and looked at your leg, which was bleeding._

_Romano stood then squatted. "Get on my back." He ordered._

_You sniffed before crawling your way onto his back and wrapping your arms around his neck. He grabbed under your knees to keep you in place, and started walking the rest of the way home. You were still crying as he carried you. "You should be careful next time." He told you._

_Spain smiled softly as he watched Romano carry you to the house. And once you two got there, you declared the race was a tie._

* * *

><p>"Thinking back on it know, it's kind of funny." He told you.<p>

"How is it funny? I hurt myself!"

He laughed, "It's the fact I had to carry your fat ass home!"

You pouted at him, "Yes, I was a fat child, but calling me fat ass doesn't make it better! Now look here Romano, I'm grown up and I got curves. You can't beat that."

"Oh, I think I beat your curves."

You blushed, "W-what do you mean?"

He pervertly smiled at you, "You'll find out eventually."

Your blush darkened as you turned your eyes back to Spain, who had put the bull away and watched as you and Romano talked to each other. He was smiling like an idiot…

You turned to Romano again, "We should race home. For good times sake." You smiled.

He grinned, "Sure. And this time, I will beat your ass."

"It's on."

* * *

><p>"The same rules as before, no tripping each other and no pushing." You said as Spain walked behind you and Romano.<p>

"Fair enough. Ready, set."

"GO!" You yelled and started running.

You were glad you put on normal shoes instead of sandals. Your ponytail bounced with every step. Romano wasn't far behind you, less than a foot away. Just then though, he ran past you and snickered. You watched him run past you, and then you tripped. The pavement scratched against the palms of your hands, and your knees.

You cried out in pain, "Damn it!" You looked behind you to see what you tripped on. A brick was sitting there. "Damn you brick, go to hell!" You yelled at it. Romano had stopped several feet in front of you and turned around. He saw you sitting on the ground, tears silently falling from your eyes. He saw your bloody knees and palms and ran next to you.

"Tripped again?"

"Shut up Romano." You mumbled.

He squatted next to you, "Just get on so we can get home." He commanded.

You did as he said, and got on his back. His arms locked under your knees before he stood and started walking. "Wow, you really aren't fat anymore." He said, and you could just hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh shut it."

You were sitting inside, on the counter as Romano quickly cleaned and put bandages on you knees and hands. "Grazie [3] Romano." You said.

He grumbled, "It was nothing."

You leaned forward and put a kiss on his cheek, he blushed. Spain walked into the room and laughed, "That was déjà vu Ella." He told you.

You smiled, "It really was. I think bricks have something against me."

He laughed, along with a little chuckle from Romano. "But, I do hope your okay."

"Oh, I'm fine! Romano fixed me up." You blushed.

"Oh, how nice of him." Spain smirked at him.

You pushed yourself off the counter, "I'm a little tired." You mumbled, "I'm just gonna go take a nap."

Spain nodded, "That's okay. I was going to go see someone~!"

You giggled, "Have fun~!" And with that Spain left the room, and out of the house.

Within seconds flat, you were cushioned between the counter and Romano. His lips assaulted yours. "I needed to do that all damn day. I couldn't with Spain around." He grumbled against your lips before putting them back onto yours.

**_1-Good Morning_**

**_2-Brother._**

**_3-Thank you_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_This week is a flash back ^^ yay~! Enjoy lol._**

**_Ciao._**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi Romano!" The teenaged you yelled while you were trying to find said Italian. You searched high and low for him, but couldn't find him.<em>

"_Where is he?" you mumbled to yourself. Just then, you heard a girls sequel from the tomato patch on the side of the house. Curiously, you walked over there to see who was there._

_Your brown hair fluttered in the Spanish wind, your brown eyes sparkled in the sun, and the all too great smell of tomatoes hitting your nose. Everything was perfect, excepted for what you found when you reached the patch. You saw the dark haired Italian and a blonde, skinny, beautiful girl, tackled to the ground while he sucked and nipped her neck. You could feel tears fall from your eyes and hit the soil around your sandal clad feet. You could feel your heart break into a million pieces. You weren't as great as her, you figured and that's why he was sucking her neck and not yours._

_Romano was the first to turn around and realize that you were standing there, crying. You looked into his eyes, all the while tears never stopped pouring from your eyes. He opened his mouth to talk to you, but you beat him to it. "I-I'm sorry I interrupted." The end of your sentence was more of a whisper than anything, but he heard you and he could hear the hurt in it._

_You turned on your heel and ran away before he could stand and yell for you to come back. You did hear him yelling to you, but you didn't turn around. Instead, you ran into the house, and bumped into Spain. _

"_Ella, why are you crying?"_

_You didn't answer him, but you threw your arms around his neck and cried. You had just had your heart broken. You didn't want to talk, you wanted to cry. He pulled you into him and let you cry, whilst he rubbed your back in a soft attempt to comfort you. A few minutes later, the sobs had calmed down enough for Spain to ask you again, "Why were you crying Ella?"_

_You wiped your eyes. "R-Romano…" you mumbled. "He broke me." You whispered._

_Spain was a little confused until you said, "He was with a girl, sucking her neck." You hiccupped, "I-I thought he liked me." You cried again. _

_Spain once again rubbed your back. "Lo siento[1]." He chided._

_Romano opened the back door of the house, and walked inside. He saw how much he had hurt you, but he didn't mean too! Yes, you found him in a very terrible position, but that girl was nothing to him. He needed to tell you that. He needed to apologize to you._

_He walked into the living room and saw Spain rubbing your back softly. Spain nor you didn't notice him._

"_I-I don't want to be here anymore Antonio." You whispered to him. Romano leaned against the door frame and quietly listened._

_Spain frowned, "Tell me where you wish to go, and I will take care of it."_

"_I-I want to go live with Northern Italy." You said. "He was always nice to me."_

_Spain smiled softly, "I can do that."_

"_Gracias [2] Antonio." You said softly before hugging said Spaniard._

_Your bags were on the ground next to you, as you hugged Spain tightly. He hugged you just as tightly back. "I will surely miss you Ella."_

"_I'll miss you too Antonio." You replied, the feeling of tears behind your eyes was telling you to cry now._

"_If you ever get homesick, come back to me alright?" He whispered._

_You smiled softly. "I can do that Antonio."_

_You pulled away and kissed his cheek softly. You looked behind him at Romano, who had the blonde girl next to him. He looked at you and he could see the still lingering hurt in them._

"_Arrivederci Romano." You said. It took all you had no to run up to him and hug him tightly._

_He had been taught manners, so the nation walked towards you and kissed each cheek. "Arrivederci Ella."_

_You looked behind you and saw Northern Italy smiling at you. You walked to Spain once more and hugged him tightly. "Goodbye for now Spain." You picked up some of the bags, while Italy picked up the rest._

_Pulling away, he waved as you left with Northern Italy. "Goodbye my Ella!" He could feel the tears that wanted to fall._

_You walked next to the nation who looked like his southern brother and smiled. "I'm ready to start a new life in Italy." You said._

"_Italy is a good place to start ve." He smiled at you. "I was glad to hear you were coming to live in Italy with me ve."_

_You smiled. "I'm glad I'm coming to Italy. But, I will miss my home." You said and looked behind you and Spain, who had started to cry._

_Italy looked at you again, "My fratello [3] is an idiot."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He's an idiot because he didn't notice a pretty girl named Ella right in front of him."_

_You smiled at him. "Yeah." You laughed slightly, turned and looked at Romano. He was looking at you, and this time you could see hurt in his eyes. For many years after, the look of sorrow in his amber eyes haunted you._

_**1-I'm sorry.**_

_**2-Thank you.**_

_**3-Brother.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_AIYA~! Bam, this took FOREVER to write, and im sorry x3! I may update it on friday too because i have a day away from school -epic dance- :D This kinda proves to show how much of an in-closet pervert i am -germany, you arent alone!- Well, i hope you enjoy the -ahem- i want to say implied smuttyness, but it depends on how you think. Good day to you~ and enjoy the next installment to "Tesoro."_**

**_Ciao._**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>"No bunny, those are my tomatoes…" you mumbled, while asleep on Spain's couch.<p>

Spain stood a distance away and chucked quietly. Romano walked in, asking quite loudly, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh, she's asleep." Spain pointed towards your sleeping form.

Romano looked at you and smiled softly to himself. "Leave her alone then damnit."

Spain waved his hand around, "Okay, I see you want to watch her by yourself." He looked at Romano, "You better not wake her up." With that, the Spaniard left to do - Spain things.

The dark haired Italian looked at you before walking towards you, and softly taking a seat in the spot next to you. "Bello[1]." He whispered to himself and grazed the side of your face with a finger.

You grumbled, stirred and pushed a hand into your hair and threw the other at Romano. Landing deathly close to his vital region, he froze and looked at your still sleeping face.

"Chigi~!" he squealed as your hand drew closer to him.

"Tomatoes…" you groaned. Fingers brushing across him lightly, he shuddered. "I found the tomatoes…" you proclaimed in your sleep as you attempted to grab him through his pants.

He knew he should have gotten away from you. But you were pleasur-! 'No she's asleep!" Romano yelled inside his head. He softly picked your hand up, held it for a lingering moment, before putting it down and walking away as quickly as he could.

Bumping into Spain, he simply muttered something along the lines of, "I'll be outside."

Spain raised an eyebrow as Romano walked away, but he didn't bother asking why he became edgy all of a sudden.

You turned on your side, causing your body to become unbalanced and to fall to the carpeted ground below. "I didn't steal the tomatoes!" You shouted as you woke up. Looking around, you realized it was only a dream. Rubbing your eyes, you stood and mumbled, "I really want a tomato now." Quickly you scattered away to find Spain.

"Spain~! Do we have any tomatoes in the kitchen?"

"No. But there are some in the patch ready to be picked if you wish to go do that." He replied.

"Hm. Okay~! Oh, and do you know where Romano is?"

"I believe he went outside."

"Gracias Spain~." You smiled.

* * *

><p>The Spanish sun kissed your cheeks and the familiar smell of tomatoes made your lips tilt up in a smile. It was like old times when you used to live in the house with Spain and Romano. You loved to feel the soil beneath your feet; you loved the earthy scent that constantly swished around you.<p>

"Nuh!" You heard a deep voice groan. Stopping in your tracks, you realized it was Romano's voice.

Focusing your eyes, you saw movement in the leaves of the patch. You dropped to your knees, afraid that if you were at full height he would spot you. You crawled on the ground, following the constant sounds he made. Quietly, you made your way towards him so you were capable of seeing what he was doing. You were about to gasp at what you saw, was it not for your hand coming up to cover your mouth.

Romano, was standing there, a girl in front of him on her knees. From the compromising position you were in, you could tell what she was doing to him. This was the same woman you found him with before. Beautiful, skinny and blonde. The same feelings as before washed over you. Heart-break, jealously, and in a mild form-anger.

You felt something, something on your leg, and it was crawling. All thought was wiped from your mind as you jumped forward and attempted to brush anything off of your body. You squealed loudly as you watched as a small bug crawled away.

Romano was all in all, getting what was need out with the girl, but that was before you decided to interrupt him. The sudden sound of you moving and jumping forward only caused the deep haired Italian to attempt to cover himself, and for the blonde to suddenly jump away from him.

You looked at the male in front of you, but then quickly looked away, an apparent blush on your face, and a sorrowful look in your brown eyes. You quickly apologized to him, "I-I'm so s-sorry."

He didn't say anything as he looked at you, and he only had to wonder if you were spying on him. Beyond embarrassed and saddened by the scene you had just witnessed, you quickly stood up and ran out of the patch. Landing on your knees at the door, you could feel tears fall over your sun-soaked skin. You knew deep down that you shouldn't had trusted him and succumbed to what he had told you. You knew he couldn't change… even for you.

* * *

><p>"F-feli! I need to come home." You whimpered, while talking on the phone.<p>

"Ve, did something happen?"

"N-nothing," What a lie, "I j-just miss Italy."

"Hm, okay~! I'll be there to pick you up tomorrow, si [2]?"

"O-okay." You sniffed.

"Ti amo[3] Ella."

"Ti amo. Ciao Feli."

"Ciao." And with that, you hung up the phone and sat back on the bed you knew all too well. Romano hadn't tried to talk to you about what happened, and you were thankful for that. For if he attempted, you were pretty sure you'd start crying like a baby like before.

A soft knock at your door took you from your thoughts, "Ella." You recognized it as Spain's voice. "May I come in?"

"Si." You mumbled.

Walking in quietly, he closed the wooden door behind him.

"What happened querida [4]?"

"Romano. I can't trust him so, "you sighed heavily, "I'm going home tomorrow."

"Ah, I see."

You could feel a tear fall from your eye. You quickly wiped it away and said, "I don't understand why he does this to me." You laughed sadly, "He toys with me. I'm best off with Feliciano… He will never hurt me… I was an idiot to think Romano wouldn't."

"Romano, at least I don't think, doesn't get the concept of girls, even if he was raised by the country of passion."

You scoffed, "You got that right."

Spain looked at you, "I'm very sorry that he does that to you. You my dear deserve so much more than a man who cannot keep his word of love."

You smiled sadly and hugged Spain, "You always did know what to say Antonio… Thank you."

* * *

><p>Bags packed, Spain hugged you tightly. "I'll be seeing you Ella." He told you, smiling.<p>

"Yes Antonio." You smiled brightly as he pulled away from you.

"Be sure to call me sometime~! I get so lonely." He smiled goofily.

You laughed, "I can do that." You turned to Romano, and avoided eye contact. "Sarò vederti Romano [5]."

He simply looked at you, "Ciao."

You turned Spain and noticed Italy arrived.

"Feliciano!" You smiled brightly as you hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

He hugged you back. "I missed you too ve." Pulling away slightly, he put a small kiss to your lips. "I missed you so much."

You smiled. "Let's go home." You leaned down, grabbed your bag.

Italy wrapped your fingers with his as you looked at Spain once more. "Bye Spain~!" You smiled brightly.

He smiled just as brightly, "Bye Ella~!"

You took one last glance at Romano, and like before, you could see the sorrow in the light, fiery, amber of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Romano watched as you walked away, with his younger brother. Your hands held tightly between each other, they swayed. He longed for a relationship like that, but no matter what, he couldn't kick the old habits.<p>

Spain spook up, "You let her go."

Romano grunted, and for once agreed. "I know I did." He sighed. "But, I'm still determined to win her over my brother."

**_1-Beautiful_**

**_2-Yes?_**

**_3-I love you._**

**_4-Darling._**

**_5-I'll see you Romano._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_God. Long chapter today. Chapter 10 yay! :D For all of you who think its over, its not x3. I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter._**

**_Ciao-!_**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p>"Damn it! You take care of him! You are the one who caught him!" Yelled Romano.<p>

"Ve! How was I supposed to know England was going to fall into a pit some kid dug up in front of my house!" Italy yelled back.

All the while England was digging his way out. Coming out of the hole the Britt made, he snickered and brushed himself off. Looking around, he couldn't help but notice the two Italian brothers, asleep against the stone wall. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on. He would have gotten out, was it not for you, who walked in the room.

"Feliciano, Ludwig told me you wer-." You stopped mid-sentence as you looked at the blonde male. You'd seen him before, but you couldn't put a finger on what his name was. Then it hit you, he was Britain! "What the hell are you doing here?" You yelled.

He attempted to hush you, "Shut-up. I don't want to get caught by the damn dimwits!" He pointed to the brothers.

You were shocked, as well as angry to see Romano, but quickly brushed it off and focused on the Britt. "Your escaping aren't you?"

He smiled, "What made you think that, love?"

You ignored, "I'll kick your ass, unless you get back into the cell."

"I hope you do know that I won't fight a girl." He said.

"Then get back into the damn cell right now." You said sternly.

"Why don't you just let me go, woman. You can't tell me what to do."

With no mood to play games, you replied quickly. "Oh. You're rebellious I see. Well, you can't say I didn't warn you."

Quickly as you could, you sprinted up to him, and kicked his shin. The male, fell to the ground, and grabbed hold of himself. "Bloody hell!"

You kicked him again. "Back into the cell now!" You said threateningly.

His green eyes looked at you, "What kind of girl are you?"

You smiled, "A girl raised by a strong country." With that, you took hold of his collar and dragged him into the cell, where you locked him in and crossed your arms.

"If I may ask you, what country?" He leaned against the wall.

You kneeled down, so you were eye level, "A little country called Spain."

"That bloody twit is nowhere near strong!" England yelled angrily. In all of his life of being a pirate, he hated Spain the most. He was always prancing around, saying he was the one to win between them. But, in the end, Spain lost to Britain…

"He's stronger than you. He wouldn't have gotten caught so easily." You giggled.

He pouted, "You bloody woman." He grumbled.

"You better stay in here this time. Unless you want another beating." You said threateningly as you stood up.

He glared at you as he watched you turn to the sleeping brothers. You thought they would have woken up because of your yelling, but they stayed sound asleep. You got on your knees and poked Italy's cheek, "Feli." You said. He stirred lightly. "You need to wake up now." You poked his cheek again.

"Ve." He opened his eyes slowly. "E-Ella." He tried to sit straight, but caused Romano to stir in his sleep.

You looked at the darker haired Italian, before turning back to Italy and saying, "you're lucky I came to find you!"

"Why, Ve?" he asked.

"Because, your little prisoner almost escaped." You laughed.

Squinting his eyes like he always does, Italy poked his brother and said, "Fratello [1], get up."

"Nuh." He moaned.

You sighed, "Romano, get the hell up."

Having heard your voice, his eyes snapped open. He looked up and you could see his eyes get bigger. "What the fuck are you doing here." It was a demand, not a question.

You shot back at him, "I'm here to talk to my boyfriend, if that's okay with you."

He stood up, "That's just dandy." He grumbled.

"Fratello~. England was going to escape!" Italy said.

Romano raised an eyebrow, "was going to?"

"Si [2]! But Ella caught him Ve." Italy looked at the clock behind you and shrieked, "Ve Ve! I have a meeting with Germany!" He said frantically, got to his feet. He kissed your cheek and dashed out of the room, saying "Ciao~."

You looked at the door, and heard Romano yell to you, "Why did you do such an unwanted thing? I could have caught him damnit!" He pressed on, "There was no damn need for what you did." He walked out of the room, and you followed.

"Why the hell are you being so mean to me?" you yelled at him, he opened his mouth to reply, but you kept going. "If I remember correctly, _you're_ the one who_ I_ should be mad at!"He looked at you, ready to reply, but you pressed on, "_I_ should be the one yelling at you,_ I_ should be the one saying what you did was unwanted!" You felt tears that wanted to fall from your eyes as you nearly shouted, "I hate you Romano Vargas!"

"Then why the hell are you still here? If you hated me you would have left with my brother like you always do!"

"I should have!" You felt tears fall, "Your brother has been nothing but kind to me! He's never hurt me like you have! Sometimes I wish I never met you!"

_Romano was by the river, soaking his small feet in the water. Sitting on the ground, he enjoyed the peacefulness around him. It was rare when he was allowed out without Spain with him. The beautiful Spanish sun soaked him in warmth, while then river cooled his feet. He heard a shriek from the left. Looking up, the small boy noticed a girl who was on the ground and trying to crawl away from a small snake._

_She was donning a white summer-dress, coming up to her knee. She had brown eyes, and short brown curly hair that shined with the sun with every move she made. Romano had stood up put his shoes back on and made his way towards the girl. _

_Picking up a stick on the way there, Romano picked the snake up with the twig and threw it a great distance away. From this close, he could see tears forming at the corner of your eyes, and mud on your arms and hands. Pushing his hand out, he said, "Here"_

_You looked up at him, before grabbing his hand. He pulled you up and released your hand, saying, "If you're not careful out here, the animals will eat you."_

_You just looked at him, before saying, "I didn't know that."_

_"You aren't from here?"_

_You shook your small head, "I don't remember where I came from. I was," you paused for a moment, "Abandoned here."_

_He looked at you and said, "Come with me." He started walking, and you followed._

_"Jerk-Spain!" He yelled and walked into the big house._

_"R-Romano." The one you assumed to be Spain said. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at you, "Is this a friend?"_

_Romano shook his head, "I found her in the woods by herself. She said she was left there."_

_Spain looked at you, and kneeled in front of you. Your wide brown eyes looked into his honest green ones as he asked you, "You were left there?"_

_You only nodded. Spain glanced at Romano, "It's great you brought her here Romano. She could have gotten hurt." Spain grabbed your hand and looked at it. "She's been cut a few times." He picked your small body up off the floor. _

_"Mi bebé de tomate [3]." He whispered to himself. "Do you have a name novia [4]?" He asked you._

_You shook your head, your brown curly hair bouncing. "Hm." Spain thought. "Ella." He announced. "I used to have a gato [5] named that."_

_Romano looked at you, "Ella? That's her name?"_

_"Si. Romano, from now on we'll call her that. And from now on, she'll be living with us." With that, Spain stalked off towards the closest bathroom to get you cleaned up._

Romano actually looked… hurt. And like the day you left the first time, you could see it in his fiery eyes. He didn't know what you reply with. He could understand why you were mad at him… He could understand why you said everything you had to him.

You continued to silently cry. "I-I wish you wouldn't lie to me Romano."

He looked at you. He seemed to constantly make you cry, and it made him feel horrible. You shook your head, causing your brown hair to bounce with the movement. "I shouldn't wish like that." You sighed, "Because i it won't come true."

"Did I hurt you that badly?" He finally asked you.

You looked up. "Yes, you did!" you laughed sadly, "I was in love with you. And according to what you said to me, you were in love with me! So why did I find you with that dumb blonde bitch again? Why….?" Your voice broke off.

He thought about what you said. Why had he done that? …Why… did he make you hate him again? He was in love with you! He wanted you and only you! He loved you… Mentally slapping himself, he told you, I don't know why…" He looked at you, "I don't know why I did what I did…I just did it…"

"You just did it? Y'know, you do everything for a reason Romano." You wiped your face of the tears. "Was it because I'm not pretty like she is? Is it because… I wouldn't do anything but kiss you?"

He snapped at you, "That's not even fucking close!" you grimaced at the tone of his voice, "Ella. You are so beautiful. The first time I even met you I know you were beautiful, and you were extremely muddy and dirty!" He sighed, "I don't know why I go back to that girl! We don't even kiss each other, all I do is… is get all my sexual tension out on her!"

You sniffed loudly, "I thought you would have learned the first time I caught you with her…"

"Learned what? That I shouldn't be doing that with her? Ella," he said, "I'd give the rest of this godforsaken world to do what I do with her, with you." You blushed. "But it won't happen, because of my brother."

"R-Romano…"

He cut your sentence off, "Kissing you is better than having sex with some random girl, because Ella, I love you!"

You didn't have time to reply, because the dark haired Italian pushed you against the stone wall and fiercely put his lips on yours. You gasped in his mouth and put your hands on his chest.

_Running around the yard, you happily chased the Italian around the yard. Romano watched from inside. He smiled to himself. You were surly beautiful. But it wasn't fair that you would play with his brother, and not himself. Well actually, Romano wouldn't play with you, because you were playing with his brother and he refused to play with him._

_You suddenly tripped over your own two feet and fell on the ground hard. You grabbed your hurt elbow and cried. Italy ran up to you and kneeled beside you. "Are you okay?"_

_You looked at him, and nodded, "I think." You looked at your elbow._

_Italy gently touched your elbow, "It doesn't look that bad~! You just need a band-aid." He helped you to your feet._

_Walking into the house, Romano pushed his brother aside and looked at your elbow. "Are you okay?" He asked you._

_You nodded, "I'm fine. I just need a band aid, like Feli said."_

_Romano looked at his younger brother and rolled his eyes, "Common. I'll get you one."_

_He pulled you towards the bathroom. As he put the band aid on your injury, he said, "be careful next time. And watch were you're going damnit."_

_"I'm sorry Romano." You said and smiled slightly at him._

_Right at that moment, Romano promised to himself that he would try to keep you out of harm's way. Though, that promise to himself was broken several times._

Romano broke the kiss and looked at you, "I'm sorry I did that…" He backed away from you.

You touched your lips, were his had previously been. That kiss had been different than his other ones; more possessive is a good way to put it. You looked at him, and you could tell he was ashamed for his action. "It was just a kiss. Don't worry about it Romano." You whispered.

"I shouldn't have done that… you hate me." He mumbled.

"I-I don't hate you." You moved forward and cupped his cheek. "I love you."

He looked at you. Without warning, his lips were back on yours. The kiss only lasted a second before he pulled away and hugged you tightly. He put a kiss on your neck before he whispered to you, "What about my brother?"

You thought about Italy. You thought about how devastated he would be if he found out his brother had kissed you. Then you remembered he had to go to Japan for some sort of Axis meeting, and he'd be gone for at least a week and a half. "I have time to think about what I'm going to do with him." you felt bad. You loved Italy. But you loved his brother. Goddamn, your life was like a soap opera; with so much drama it wasn't funny.

Then Romano whispered, "Who do you love more?"

You gasped lightly, "I-I don't know Romano."

You could feel his teeth nibble on your neck, "Love me." He said, "My brother gets so much love. It isn't very fair to me."

He was right… totally right. Italy got everything he wanted, when poor Romano didn't get anything… "If I love you, will you stop hurting me like you had so many times?" you whispered.

You could feel his grip on your body get tighter. "Yes. Ella…I can't stand to lose you again."

He could feel you smile slightly as you looked up at him, "Romano."

"Ella." He whispered. "I love you." He kissed your lips.

"Ve, I forgot my noteboo-." Italy stopped mid-sentence as he looked up.

You broke away from Romano and pushed him away from you, "F-Feliciano..." You said.

"Fratello, why were you kissing Ella?" Italy asked his older brother.

"Her lip hurt?" Romano tried.

Italy shrugged, "Okay then ve."

You nibbled your bottom lip before saying to Italy, "Feliciano… I need to talk to you about something."

He looked at you, "Huh?"

"I-I," you thought for a moment, "I'm going to go live with Spain." Boy, the Spaniard will be happy once he hears your coming home…

"But, why ve?"

"I-I miss home." You whispered. "I miss it so much." That was the truth.

"When will you leave ve? Will I ever see you again?"

"I'm leaving in a few days… And I assure you you'll see me again."

Italy walked up to you, "I'll miss you ve."

You smiled sadly, "I'll miss you too." You looked down, but you could feel Italy grab your chin and kiss you lightly.

"One last kiss ve." He whispered.

"Y-yeah." You felt like crying.

Italy looked around you at his notebook, when he spoke you could hear disappointment, "I need to go ve." He grabbed his notebook. "Ciao Ella, fratello." With that, he was out of the room.

You let the tears fall. "I-I can't believe I just did that…" you sniffed, "I hurt him…"

Romano looked at you and hugged you. "He'll be alright," he paused before asking, "Are you really going back to Spain?"

You looked up. Just the thought of living with Spain again made you somewhat happy, "Yeah, I am."

He wiped a tear away. "Great." He kissed your forehead. "You better call him and tell him."

You laughed slightly, "Oh, I have a feeling he's going to be really happy."

"YOU ARE? Mi amor [6] Ella is coming home~!" He yelled into the phone.

You grimaced, as did Romano who could hear him. "Yeah, she is." You laughed slightly.

"But what about little Italy? Aren't you in a relationship with him?"

You felt a lump in your throat. "I-uh," you found it hard to say it, "Were no longer together…"

"Oh that's too bad." He said, "But I'm glad you're coming home!"

"Yeah, I am too." You looked at you suitcase, "I need to go finish packing Antonio, I'll see you in a few days."

Spain laughed before asking, "Do you mind giving the phone to Romano for a moment?"

You looked at Romano and passed him the phone. You stood up and grabbed the suitcase, and continued putting things into it.

"Jerk-Spain. The hell you want with me?"

"So, did you win her over?" Spain asked. Romano could hear the smirk in his voice.

He stood up and left the room, so you didn't hear. "I did." He sighed, "But she feels bad for hurting brother like she did."

"He'll get over it."

"I told her that, but she says otherwise."

"That sounds like Ella." Spain laughed, "So, are you coming with her?"

"Si, I am."

"Fantastic. I'll be seeing you in a few days. Bye-bye Romano~."

"Ciao." He hung the phone up and walked back into your room to help you.

"Two days, and I'll be home." You mumbled.

You were truly happy you were going home, but you felt truly horrible for making Italy sad. You usually everyday visits you gotten from him stopped the day you told him you were leaving. He stopped talking to you. You knew you hurt him, but you were doing this for yourself and for Romano. You needed to go home.

**_1-Brother_**

**_2-Yes_**

**_3-My baby tomato._**

**_4-Sweetheart_**

**_5-Cat_**

**_6-My love_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sorry i havent updated this one for a while, but here you are lovies, i hope you enjoy._**

**_PS-Im sorry if its short :s_**

**_Ciao Ve~!_**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>You looked up at the blue sky, and felt like crying. Deep down, you didn't want to leave Italy; it was your second home. Italy stood in front of you, and didn't say a word. This was honestly the first time you've seen him since you told him about moving to Spain. To make matters more tense than they already were, your fingers were intertwined with his older brothers. If you studied his face, you could see betrayal written all over it… It made you feel horrible, and it made you feel like dropping everything and kissing him like you used too.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You were watching the sky intently; watching the way the colors blended as the sun fell down. It was beautiful. The grass you were sitting on was soft in touch, and dark in color. Italy's fingers were in yours, but his eyes were fixated on your side rather than the sunset you were watching. The sudden spikes of someone watching you washed over, as you looked over at the Italian. He only smiled ditzily, whispering a little "Ve."<em>

_You smiled back and leaned forward, lips making contact with his left cheek. You began pulling away, but the male grabbed hold of your chin and brushed his lips over yours. It wasn't really a kiss, but just a slight touch. You giggled as he did it again. But the third time, he pressed his lips harder, making full contact with your own. The sensation of falling back to the ground came, and your back made contact with the grass below flowed over you. Italy hovered over you, lips still locked. You couldn't help yourself as you giggled when his fingers glided along your ticklish sides._

_Was it not for a certain Japanese yelling, "Itaria! YOU MUST TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" You would have rolled down the hill._

* * *

><p>"Come back to visit often, okay ve?"<p>

You smiled, "Of course." You looked up at him, "I-if you ever need me, just call…"

"I know ve." He smiled, though you could tell it was forced.

Romano awkwardly shifted from one foot to another before whispering in your ear, "Our flights about to leave."

You only nodded, and stepped forward. Your lips made soft contact with Italy's left cheek, before you told him, "Please don't hate me for doing this Feliciano…"

He, this time, returned to character and smiled ditzily, "I could never hate you ve~!"

"Arrivederci [1]." You whispered and turned back to Romano, who looked at him brother before he wrapped his arm around your waist.

You could hear him as you walked away, "Spero di vederti presto~ ve~! [2]"

Romano could automatically detect that you were now feeling terrible and gloomy as you sat down in your plane seat. You looked out the window, and couldn't help but think of what you were really leaving behind… Romano's slender finger wiped across your face, and whipped away a tear you didn't notice had escaped your eyes.

"Don't cry or you'll make me cry damnit." He mumbled.

You smiled sadly, "I-I'm just going to miss Italy and all…"

You could hear him sigh, "I'm the southern part of Italy… When I come back here for business and meetings I can take you with me if you want."

You only nodded. You weren't going to tell him that you were really talking about missing his brother… You felt a kiss being placed on your right temple before he told you, "Get some rest, you need it, you look terrible."

Looking up at him, you whispered sarcastically, "Thanks Romano."

He smiled, "You look like the…" He thought for a moment, "Great kinda terrible, now get your ass some sleep." He rubbed your hand softly.

You groaned and sat your head against his shoulder, "I already miss Italy." You joked and slid your eyes closed.

He scoffed, "I don't."

You giggled, before it turned into a moan and you fell into the land that wasn't reality.

* * *

><p><em>"Feli~." You said and walked into his house. Strange, he wasn't in his kitchen rummaging for food like he always was when you came over. Your footsteps echoed in the house as you walked down the hall way to his bed room. Creaking the door open, you peeped inside and almost fell to the ground when arms suddenly wrapped around your waist.<em>

_"I didn't know you were coming over ve." He whispered._

_You looked behind you and smiled shyly, "Well, I had work, so I thought I'd drop by on my way home." _

_He smiled, "you came just in time for siesta ve~!"_

_You blushed as he let go of you and ran past you, his clothes flying off everywhere. His blue uniform now laid on the ground, useless as he patted the side of the bed, beckoning for you to come in._

_You sighed, before stepping into the room and sitting on the bedside next to him. "Ve ve, Germany and I have siestas all the time~! But sometimes, Germany doesn't like them! He thinks there a waste of time ve."_

_You giggled, "That sounds like him."_

_"But," He said and lifted up on finger, "There's one thing I can't do with Germany ve."_

_You raised an eyebrow, "What is it that then? I mean you do so much with him."_

_He closed his eyes and smiled, "I can't kiss him~." He leaned forward and kissed your lips softly._

_You blushed, but none the less, leaned forward and pressed your lips harder. You seriously think that some France was finally rubbing off on the poor Italian, because without warning, he had you pinned to the bed, and was lightly rubbing your thighs. You swore if France told Italy what "Sexual Intercourse" meant, you were going to slaughter him… You liked Italy and his innocence!_

_You pulled away from him first, and before you could say anything to him, his lips were on your neck, no doubt, leaving some lovely red marks that'd have to be covered by makeup. "A-ah Feliciano…" You groaned as his teeth dug into your neck._

_He pulled away and looked down at you, and before he could say a word to you, you were thrusted back into the real world._

* * *

><p>Your eyes opened slowly as the sun pierced your face. You groaned, turned your face away and dug it into Romano's shoulder. What a strange dream you had… You really hoped you didn't have another one like that.<p>

**_1-See you later._**

**_2-I hope to see you soon!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Yeah xD I hope you enjoy the next chapter~~!_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p>"Romano, Ella~!" Spain happily said as you got off of the plane. That was possible the longest two hours of your life, and not to mention the saddest. Leaving Italy was like leaving your favorite teddy bear when you were younger. You were going to miss Italy…<p>

You were torn from your thoughts as Spain took you and Romano into a near bone crushing hug. "It's so glad to see you~!"

You smiled slightly and returned the hug, while Romano tensed up slightly. "It's great to see you too Antonio."

"Let's get going~!" He said and picked up some of you bags, gesturing to Romano to pick up the rest. Grumbling, he bent down and grabbed the bags.

You hummed, "Thank you."

"Anything for a beautiful girl, right Romano?" 

He grunted out, "Anything for Ella."

You didn't get what he said as you traveled to the street to get a cab. You shifted from each foot, taking note how sore they were. Leaning slightly against Romano you mumbled, "I'm so tired."

He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. Bending down, he whispered in your ear, "Once we get to Jerk-Spain's house you can sleep all you want."

You smiled as he kissed your neck softly, only to have the moment ruined by a certain…. Ecstatic nation.

"Now isn't that too cute! I always knew you two were going to end up together!" He smiled idiotically.

Suddenly, your shoes caught your attention as a blush scattered around your face. Finally hailing a cab, Spain and Romano sat your bags into the trunk as you slid into the back seat. Breathing in, you closed your eyes and focused on anything but Italy.

"Smile Ella~! You look so gloomy!" Spain said and slid into the seat next to you. Romano slid into the seat on the other side of you.

"Sorry… I'm just really tired." You smiled slightly.

"You should smile because you're back in the searing passion of España!"

You did smile then because Spain flailed his arms around, making him look even sillier. Leaning your head against Romano's shoulder, you looked up at him. Looking down at you, you could only think of how truly… similar he looked to Italy…

_"Romano!" you yelled and ran towards the Italian boy. Held close to your chest, was your bunny bear, your best friend, and your secret keeper._

_He turned towards you, his eyes closed, "Ella~!" He said happily and smiled._

_"Bunny and I were going to have a tea party! Do you wanna come?" You smile hopefully, because your other friend, Eduardo the doggie, had unfortunately gotten "sick" and had to visit the doggie hospital, leaving you with an extra tea spot._

_He smile, "I'd love to~!"_

_Smiled, you grabbed his hand and lead him towards the living room, where the table sitting in the middle was full of what looked like, teddy bears, with tea cups sitting in front of them. "You can sit right here." You said and pointed to the spot next to you. Plopping down, you smiled as he sat next to you._

_"Oi Ella! Where the hell are you?" Romano yelled through the home, only to hear you giggle._

_Raising an eyebrow, he walked his way to the living room, where the giggle seemingly came from. You were sitting in there, your teddy bears surrounding you…. And his brother right next to you. "Eh?" He shrieked, "What the hell?"_

_You looked up and gasped. "W-who are you? ARE YOU ROMANO'S EVIL TWIN?"_

_"I'm Romano damnit!" He yelled back at you._

_Looking over to the boy next to you, you suddenly realized that his clothes weren't like Romano's at all, his hair color was lighter and his curl was on the opposite side. "O-oh… Hi Feliciano…" you mumbled, mentally face palming. Looking over at Romano, you only smiled slightly, "You two look to much alike!"_

_"WE DO NOT!" HE denied._

You didn't notice your eyes slowly closing, or your body falling to sleep quickly. And when the car came to a stop in front of Spain's house, Romano looked down at you. Nudging you slightly, he whispered, "Oi, wake up."

"Nuh!" You moaned and lazily put your hands up. "Carry me?"

Spain smiled, saying, "I'll get the bags… Just, get her into the house."

Romano only nodded as he slid his arm around your waist again, and lifted you up. Your fist instinct was to wrap your arms around his neck, burying your face in his chest. 'Stupid sun.' you thought as the light banged against your closed eyelids, causing sleep to be farther away.

Arms rubbing against your exposed thighs weren't helping you get to sleep either. Damn you for wear shorts. Walking up the steps to the house, he somehow managed to slide the door open…. Actually, more or less, kicking it open. The first think you noticed was how it smelled like home… And how, even with your eyes closed you could tell where he was taking you.

The familiar squeak of your old bedroom door filled your ears as he slid the door open. The all too familiar fell of your soft bed beneath your body over took you as he laid you down on it. "Get some sleep." He whispered in your ear before kissing your lips softly.

Smiling slightly, you quickly fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Feliciano was hovering over you, smiling. "You're so beautiful ve." One of his hands was in your thick hair, twisting at the already dominate curls; the other hand was by your head on the ground, keeping his upper torso off your body so he could look down at you. "Bella [1]."<em>

_You looked up at him and smiled slightly. Half of you wanted this to be real, but the other half knew it wasn't. "Ti amo tanto [2]."_

_Lord. You felt like crying. "W-why?" You whispered._

_"Why what ve?"_

_"Why are you torturing me like this?" you felt tears fall._

_"This isn't torture ve~! Now the things Germany does… That's torture ve~!" He smiled and wiped away your tears._

_You could only look up at him before his lips made contact with yours. He mumbled against your lips, "Ma ... se ti piace la tortura posso darvi un po'." With that being said, he hotly put his mouth back on yours._

_Lips mashing together heatedly, you couldn't help but feel his hand trail up your thighs to stop at the edge of your shorts._

_Whipping down to your ear, he whispered, quite out of character, "Ti piace tesoro tortura[3]?"_

_His fingers found themselves on your sides, rubbing up and down tantalizingly slow._

_Then, you pleaded, 'Let me wake up… I can't take this anymore… This is real torture!'_

* * *

><p>Your eyes snapped open as you tried to focus on where you were. Purple everywhere. Teddy bears everywhere. You were in Spain. Looking up, you stretched and cursed quietly. Italy had to stop invading you in your dreams like this….<p>

**_1-Beautiful._**

**_2-I love you so much._**

**_3-But… If you like, I can give you a little torture._**

**_4-Do you like torture darling?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_:'D update yay! _**

**_Enjoy the chapter and review please :3?_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p>Russia. The creepiest man you'd ever met in your life. He had… a fascination with you. He claimed he loved you deeply, and he would constantly stalk you and try to take you. But, somehow (you weren't quite sure) Romano or Spain would come and save you. You were now an adult, which meant he wanted something different. The ages before that meant Russia would only take you for work, but now that you were finally grown up, he wanted to take you for… well, other things.<p>

Walking into town carrying a basket to get food, you literally had to watch your back in fear that Russia would come and carry you away. Romano was with you of course (Spain insisted it was a bad idea for a woman to go to town alone, so he made Romano go) but that didn't mean Russia wouldn't try. His hand was intertwined with yours, and he couldn't stop himself from looking down at you once in a while.

"Why are you so…" He started, "preoccupato [1]?"

"Ivan…" you whispered and looked at Romano, "He's here, I can smell him." you nose scrunched.

He sighed, "Your worrying over nothing, he won't try anything with me here."

You laughed at his statement, "He'll try believing me! One time I went to town with some friends and he tried taking me… If it wasn't for Spain coming out of nowhere, he would've gotten me!"

He chuckled, "At least Jerk-Spain saved you."

You heard a sound from the bush next to you and jumped. Screaming you ran into Romano, causing him to grab hold of your shoulders. "NO!" you yelled at the bush and thrashed your feet at it.

Romano vaguely wondered what the scene looked like to people who were only passing by as he pulled you away from the bush. You were clutching his jacket so hard, that you were practically forcing it off of his body.

"HIIYAAA!" You screamed when whatever was in the bush came out. Automatically, you stopped yelling, having seen a little kitty come out and meow innocently at you. "Aw you're so cute!" you let go of Romano and bent forward to pet the cute kitty. "So cute you are! I just wanna take you home!" you grabbed the cat as it meowed at you again.

Romano tensed as you bent in front of him. Trying hard to avert his eyes somewhere but you, he cursed his male hormones. Dear lord, why did you have to wear such a short skirt?

You pet the cat softly and it purred against your body. "Become one da~!" you heard someone say as you were pulled into the bush.

Romano was automatically lunging forward in an attempt to grab you, but he couldn't reach you, even when he leaned in on his knees. Shit. Russia finally got you… Fuck. Spain was going to be pissed. He thought as he stood and made his way back home, to tell said country where you were…

"Ivan! Let go of me!" You screamed as he pulled you into a room.

* * *

><p>"Why would I do that when I finally got you~?" He sat you down on the bed, and you made a great attempt to run towards the door.<p>

"I'm so sorry I had to do this~! You're just so beautiful that I must force you to become one with Russia da!" He ran after you and grabbed your arm tightly.

You leaned your face away from his once he slammed your small body against the door and leaned his head towards yours, "Get off of me." You grumbled threateningly.

"Hmm, No. At least, not until you become one with me~!" He said simply and went for your neck. Once kiss, two kiss, with each kiss he got closer to your lips. You struggled against him, only to have him slam you against the door again. Pain radiated from your back.

He pressed a knee between your legs once he finally forced you to look forward. He smiled sweetly at you, "You're so beautiful when you squirm." He grabbed your arm and held it tightly.

You struggled against him once again when you felt his lips peck your cheek. "No!" you screamed and tried to kick your legs.

"I'm so glad Spain brought you to that world meeting da~!" He smiled sadistically at you, "Because if he didn't, I wouldn't be thinking of you in such naughty ways da!"

The first thing gone was your shirt. It was thrown haphazardly across the room, landing in a dark corner. A rough hand clutched at your bra covered breast as you forced yourself not to cry. If you did cry, you'd be showing weakness to the largest and most dangerous country. He roughly put his lips to yours in a bruising kiss while still grabbing a breast.

You groaned in pain and thrashed your head, breaking lip contact. "H-help!" you yelled. He slapped your face with so much force, it had you looking sideways.

"Don't scream for help da~!"

What you didn't expect was a certain Spaniard, followed by Romano, to come flying through the window. "E-Ella!" Spain yelled at you, "Ivan, get off of her."

Russia looked back, eyes full of anger, "Nyet [2]. You get out."

Spain pulled a sword out of nowhere and Russia automatically dropped you on the ground. Romano was by your side in seconds, helping you off of the floor. He blushed slightly at you being shirtless, but let you wrap your arms around his neck for support.

Russia was out the window in seconds, not wanting to fight Spain. But he didn't leave without carrying out his love threat, "I'll eventually get you Ella, whether it kills you or not~!"

"Are you okay?" you heard Romano whisper in your ear.

You shook your head, "H-he…" you started but could only bring yourself to dig your face into his chest. Arms still locked tightly around his neck, you felt a few tears fall. "H-he would've killed me!" you whispered.

Romano, out of instinct, wrapped his arms around you and held you close, "We'll make sure he doesn't come back for you." He once again, whispered in your ear.

Spain watched from beside the window and could only think of how much you'd soften Romano. Only when he was with you, he would be cute and romantic. It was… fascinating.

Romano lifted you into his arms and walked next to Spain, "we should get her home." Spain said to him, and observed how you were now donning Romano's jacket.

"Yeah." He mumbled, "We should."

You snuggled closer to Romano and sighed. You deeply hoped Russia wouldn't come after you again, and you hoped he wouldn't attack Spain because of it.

**_1-worried?_**

**_2-No._**


End file.
